The Bad Girls of Hogwarts
by jadestar2
Summary: 3 new girls come to hogwarts and turn it upside down...and also a few valley girls..hehehe
1. Default Chapter

Diaclaimer: HI again.....of course u no i dun own harry and all the other people...if i did  
id be rich...but im not.   
  
This is a new one I'm writing. Its about 3 girls that meet in Hogwarts. Well I  
hope you like it. Its somewhat like the other one I wrote but much less mushy.  
  
Danni sat down in the first empty compartment on the Hogwarts Express. She  
was in her 5th year and was the sort of girl that everyone was afraid of. She had shoulder  
length brown hair with dark purple tips and green gold eyes. She had her tongue and her  
eyebrow peirced. She had 4 holes in each ear with platnium studs in each one and the  
top of her ear peirced with a swirly silver rod in it. She had a nice figure and mostly  
wore jeans with a tight tank top that had weird sayings on it along with her combat boots.   
The one she had on today said "One by one the penguins steal my sanity" in curly black  
letters. She wore studded bracelets and necklaces that people found "weird", but she  
liked them.   
She took her portable cd player out of her bag covered in safety pins and put her  
head phones on. She closed her eyes and listened to Avril Lavigne sing her heart out. A  
girl opened the compartment door and tried to call to her. She went over to Danni and  
tapped her on the shoulder. She took off her head phones and looked up.  
  
Danni: Yea?  
  
Girl: Hi I'm Brittany. Can I sit here?  
  
Danni: Sure go ahead. And I'm Danielle, but I hate that name so it's Danni.  
  
The girl sat down and flipped her long brown hair out of her face. She was a  
pretty african american girl with hazel eyes. She had bothe ears peirced with dangley  
beaded earrings in them and her belly button peirced. She had on a belly shirt and a tight  
pair of jeans. She looked the slutty popular type until Danni talked to her and looked at  
her more closely.  
  
Danni: So where you from?  
  
Brittany: Hell...  
  
Danni: Oh really...I thought I was the only one.  
  
The girls laughed and were quiet for some time. Then Brittany asked Danni a  
question that startled her.  
  
Brittany: Why are you here, you don't look like a witch?  
  
Danni: Do witches have a particular look?  
  
Brittany: Well, Its just where I live you don't see many people like you that are witches.   
No offense, you just don't.  
  
Danni: I know...  
  
She was cut off by a girl with long dirty blonde hair(A bit more brown tho)  
storming into the compartment. She was thin and wore a dark green sweater and loose  
fitting jeans. She sat down on the chair between Danni and Brittany. They looked at  
eachother across the girl.  
  
Danni: May I ask what happened or why you are soo mad? And maybe your name?  
  
The girl just sat there with an angry look on her face.  
  
Girl: My name is Sara and I'm mad becaus this blonde ditzy.....boogerhead....  
  
Brittany and Danni laughed at her word usage.  
  
Sara: What?!  
  
Brittany: Booger head? We said that in 3rd grade.  
  
Sara: So??... Anyway as I was saying she grabbed my shirt and theres a pull in it!   
LOOK!!!!  
  
She shoved a tiny little loop in Danni's face.  
  
Danni: I can barely see it!  
  
Sara: But Its still there!  
  
She crossed her arms over her chest and the door opened again. The girls looked  
up at a blonde ditzy looking girl who came rushing in and squeezed between Sara and  
Brittany. Brittany and Danni just laughed hysterically as the girl pulled her tight jeans up  
to her tiny tight spaghetti stap shirt.   
  
Girl: Hi girlies I'm Hillary. *turns to Sara* Look hun I just tried to stop you from  
knocking into Malfoy and you kept pulling, so it's not my fault you're horrible fashion  
statement pulled!  
  
Sara: Look...Hillary...Miss Valley Girl.   
  
Brittany and Danni burst out laughing as Hillary had a look of hate on her face.  
  
Sara: YOU pulled MY shirt. And at least I have the decency to cover myself up you slut!  
Hillary shot daggers at Sara and the girls laughing on the floor. They were  
laughing so hard they slid out of their seats. She left the compartment and the doors slid  
shut.  
  
Brittany: Hey girl...this is Danni and I'm Britt....that was so funny.  
  
Sara: Thanks but I'm still mad!  
  
Danni: That's ok here.  
  
She pulled out her wand and the pull disappeared.   
  
Sara: Thanks.   
  
Danni: No prob.  
  
Sara looked the cd player stil going.  
  
Sara: Watchya listenin to?  
  
Danni: Only Avril Lavigne...the best singer on the face of the earth.  
  
Sara: Cool I love her.  
  
Britt: Me too! So do any of you have boyfriends?  
  
Danni: Guilty....  
  
Britt: Really.  
  
Danni: Yeah. Is it that hard to believe.  
  
Both: Yes!  
  
Danni: Good then I've accomplished my lifes goal. No nneed to live any longer...kill me  
now.  
  
~~~*^*^*^*~~~  
  
Haha I love Danni!! I hope you like it believe me it'll get much better...Malfoy  
and Hillary....well I can't tell you ...but It's good. 


	2. Harry and the Girls

Chapter 2!!!!!!Hehe dun u just love Danni....thats me. I love her. Any way bac to  
the fic.  
  
The train came to a stop and the doors creaked open. The girls took their bags off  
the shelves above them and went to the carridges waiting for them beside the train. The  
3 girls got in 1 with a 5th year guy. He had jet black hair all frayed about and peircing  
green eyes. There was a lightning shaped scar on his forehead. He sat down next to  
Danni and looked at the 3 of them staring at him.   
  
Britt: *whispers to Sara* Thats Harry Potter. He is soooooooo hot.  
  
Sara: *rolls eyes* I don't understand why girls say guys are *does quotie fingers* "hot".   
Its like saying "Oh they're boiling!"  
  
The girls burst out laughing and Harry had an embarrassed look on his face.   
  
Britt: Any-way. Hi Harry I'm Britt, this is Danni and Sara. And yes you are hot.  
  
Harry: Gee thanks. Hi.  
  
He looked agitated.  
  
Sara: Did the Valley Girl get to you too?  
  
Harry: If you mean Hillary, then yes.  
  
Sara: We've already had an experience with her. She pulled my sweater!  
  
She shoved her shirt in his face and then rememberd Danni magicked the loop out  
of her shirt.  
  
Harry: There's nothing there.  
  
Sara: Oh yea I know but there was!  
  
Dannni: I got it out for her.  
  
The carridges pulled to a stop and they got out 1 by 1. They walked into the  
Great Hall together and sat at the Gryffindor table. Ron was already there and Harry sat  
between him and the girls. They introduced themselves and the sorting began. After the  
sorting they ate and went to the common room. They talked for a while and went up to  
the dormitories and wento to sleep. 


	3. The Dog

The next morning was Saturday and Britt and Sara were already awake and  
downstairs before Danni woke up at 11. She sat up and jumped off the top bunk. She  
went downstairs still in her pajamas only to see Britt and Sara on the couch talking to  
Harry. She shuffled her tired feet to the couch and plopped down between them.   
  
Sara: Good morning...want breakfast....I mean lunch?  
  
Danni: How could you guys be up so early? *yawns*  
  
Harry: Awwwww poor sleepy baby.  
  
She smacked him and went back upstairs and got dressed in her linkin park tank  
top and her black jeans. She was still in her slipppers when she went back downstairs.   
They looked at her then to her feet.  
  
Britt: Nice foot wear.  
  
Danni: Thanks. *yawns* I need hot chocolate.  
  
Britt: Hot Chocolate?!  
  
Danni: *yawns* Yea I hate coffee.  
  
Britt: Whatever c'mon we'll go down stairs see if there's any breakfast left.....which I  
doubt.  
  
She just yawned and headed for the portrait hole. The others got up and followed  
her. They walked down to the Great Hall and sat at the Gryffindor table. There were  
only about 10 other people there. She took a spoonful of eggs and Harry shoved bacon at  
her.  
  
Danni: Eww. No. That's horribly gruesome and disgusting.  
  
Harry: It's just bacon.  
  
Danni: NO It's a DEAD PIG!!!!  
  
Harry: Um....so?  
  
Sara: She's obviously a vegetarian....idiot.  
  
Harry: A what?!  
  
Britt: You are clueless.....a vegetarian is someone who don't eat meat...like me.  
  
Harry: Oh.....ok....I think I get it.  
  
Danni: Eat as much dead pig as you want but don't expect me to like you....no I'm just  
kidding.....I dun care....well I do......but it's your choice to murder a poor helpless animal  
and eat it like a cannibal. *evil smile*  
  
Harry pulled his chair away and they finnished eating. They went back upstairs to  
change Danni's shoes and went outside. They walked along together down the hill.  
  
Sara: What a beautiful day.  
  
They heard a girl answer her from behind her.  
  
Hillary: Yea, It's like such a beautiful day.  
  
Sara: What are you doing here you preppy lil.....  
  
Britt: SARA!!  
  
Danni and Harry held Sara back as she tried to push them away and attack  
Hillary.   
  
Hillary: I just came out here to see you and your....wierd.....*glares at Danni*   
  
Danni: *Lunges at Hillary*  
  
Harry grabbed her around her waist and pulled her back. Hillary fluffed her hair.  
  
Hillary: As I was saying.....your weird friends....and your man-whore.  
  
Harry let go of Danni and Britt let go of Sara and Britt lunged at her. They  
knocked her to the ground and Britt rolled her down the hill and ran after her. She  
reached the bottom and pulled her up by her hair. When the other girls and Harry got  
down there she was threatening Hillary.  
  
Britt: If you EVER insult my friends or me again I'll rip your pretty hair out and rip the  
cilicone out of your chest you little Plastic Valley Girl! Now scram! Get out! Go!  
  
Hillary ran up the hill and into teh building. Sara ran to Britt and hugged her.   
  
Sara: Aawwwwwww thanks....  
  
Britt: Its nothing you guys are my friends and she insulted me too....and Danni you're not  
weird you'r different.  
  
Danni: Thanks but I know that.  
  
They all laughed. They heard a squealing sound down by teh edge of the forest.   
It sounded like a dying goose. Danni ran over to teh edge where she heard the noise.   
The rest followed. Danni was leaned over something when they got there. They bent  
down next to her.  
  
Danni: Awwwwwww I think it's dying.  
  
Harry: What is it?  
  
Danni: It's a dog. C'mon we have to take it to Madame Pomfrey.  
  
They ran up the hill and into the castle. Danni was 40 feet ahead of them. She  
rushed into the nurses office and put teh dog down on the bed.  
  
Madame Pomfrey: What is this!?!?!  
  
She looked at the dog who's long hair was crusted with mud and blood.   
  
Danni: It's a dog and we think it's dying.  
  
M.P.: We?  
  
The others ran in the office.   
  
Danni: Can you help it?!  
  
M.P: Yes yes ok.   
  
The dog was stil whining when she came back with a cup of purple liquid. The  
dog drank it right up and was peppier immediately.   
  
Danni: Oh thank you sooooooooo much Madame.  
  
M.P.: Your very welcome.  
  
They took the dog up to the Common room. It was hopping about merrily as of  
nothing happened.  
  
Britt: That was some strong potion.   
  
Sara: Ewww It needs a bath.  
  
Danni: I know. That's what we anr gonna do now.  
Britt: We? What we?  
  
Danni: Oh please help me.  
  
Sara: Sure we'll help.....right guys...  
  
Harry: Yea uh...  
  
Britt: I um....  
  
Sara: Sure we'll help.  
  
Danni: Thank you soooooo much.   
  
They went up to the bathroom and but teh struggling dog into the tub. It hopped  
out 4 times before they finally got it in.   
  
Danni: This is gonna be fun. 


	4. legolas

Thanks to all who reviewed...my lil "sis". Love ya. THis is 4 u and ur not helpin  
me wash the dog! Muahaaaaaahaaaaaaaa.  
  
Sara: Urg!!! Dumb mutt!  
  
Another splash came up and hit them all. They laughed and the dog shook. They  
screamed. The dog wa sdome and sitting on the floor in the bathroom. Suddenly a wave  
of soapy water came and hit Danni in the back of the head.  
  
Danni: *gasp* Hey!!  
  
Britt: Oops sry. *evil smile*  
  
Danni: Bitch!!!  
  
She splashed her hand in the water toward Britt. The wave hit her in the face and  
she wiped her face off with her hand. (Which didn't do much because it was dreanched  
too.) Danni and teh rest of them left Britt in the bathroom and locked her in. The dog  
was running around barking as Britt was pounding on the door. When tehy finally let her  
out it was lunch time and the dog was brushed and dried.  
  
Britt: Ah. Thanks I had time to take a shower. She shook her hair out.  
  
Danni: You're welcome. C'mon...I'm hungry.  
  
Sara: What are we gonna do with Fido here?  
  
Danni: Fido....no it's Legolas....after the hot guy in Lord of the Rings.  
  
They laughed.  
  
Sara: Ok. So what are we gonna do with .....Legolas?  
  
Danni: He's commin with us.  
  
Britt: To eat lunch?!?!  
  
Danni: Yea...why not?  
  
Harry: Uh...he's a dog.  
  
Britt: I could see it now.....Oh Hi Professor Dumbledore...oh wat is the dog doing  
here?....He's eating lunch. Works well.  
  
Danni: Yup it will.  
  
They walked down to teh great hall and sat at teh gryffindor table. Legolas had his  
own chair. Noone asked tehm about the dog until *hatred in voice* them. Hillary and  
Malfoy came over holding hands.  
  
Danni: So who's your new man-whore Hil?  
  
Hallary: Like first of all...dun call me Hil.  
  
Danni: Okay...Preppy Valley Girl.  
  
Hillary: Thank you...no not that either.  
  
The 4 of them laughed a Hillary. Malfoy glared at them.  
  
Britt: Hey prep prince.  
  
Malfoy: No its Draco Malfoy.  
  
Britt: Okay sooooorry to upset you my lil man-whore....but you are THE prep prince.   
Now go take your slut and go back to the slytherin table.  
  
They left and went back to their table. The gryffindors laughed and went back to  
eating. 


End file.
